Seme wanna be!
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Aku uke! Ya aku uke, ada yang keberatan? Tetapi jangan salah. Walau uke, kerajaan modern pun bisa aku hancurkan hanya untuk merebut kembali seorang mental seme yang akan segera menjadi ukeku. Persetan dengan rakyat. HE IS MINE! Dia keren. Perdana menteri. Dia dokter. Dia bukanlah orang biasa. Dia gigolo! Heh, gigolo? Serius? Kalau gitu Deidara numpang tidur, ya? Warn: NaruSasu!


Hai, ketemu lagi sama Taz~  
Duh, udah buat fic baru aja padahal fic-fic lain belum kelar #plak  
Tapi ya sudahlah~  
Mumpung ada inspirasi. Daripada lupa mending ditulis dan dimasuki ke FFN. Jadi kalau misalnya mau dilanjutin tinggal upload, deh~

Oh iya…

Fic ini dibuat sih awalnya berdasarkan udah jarangnya pairing NaruSasu. Padahal Taz suka pairing itu~

Jadi, ya Taz buat aja ceritanya. Naruto—Sasuke yang cowok banget. SemexSeme. Mudah-mudahan~

Oke, selamat membaca!  
Mohon review-nya!

* * *

"_Ini bukanlah permainan lagi, apa yang aku lakukan padamu lupakan saja."_

"_Untuk semuanya aku hanya bisa ucapkan maaf…"_

"_Kita akhiri saja sampai disini.."_

"SASUKE!"

Naruto merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terduduk. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, menahan sesak di dalam dada. Mata birunya yang cemerlang membelalak dengan lebar—tidak menyukai mimpi yang dialaminya, ketika waktu masih menunjukan dini hari. Bayangan itu lagi! Tidakkah pikirannya akan Sasuke bisa dihentikan? Tidakkah Naruto bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan seorang pemuda yang jelas-jelas meninggalkannya hanya untuk karir dirinya sebagai seorang Putra Mahkota kerajaan Konoha? Tidakkah Naruto berhenti melupakan seorang pemuda yang jelas-jelas telah menghancurkan hidupnya dan meninggalkannya dengan cara begitu saja?

Mata biru pemuda Namikaze menatap ke arah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia melihat segelas air dengan obat-obatan di atas meja tersebut sebelum mengambil barang-barang tersebut.

Obat penenang.

Semenjak dirinya ditinggalkan oleh pemuda Uchiha, Naruto tidaklah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia membutuhkan beberapa pil obat penenang untuk menentramkan pikiran dan hatinya. Ha—ah, Naruto tahu jika apa yang dilakukannya sangatlah berbahaya bagi tubuhnya, namun bagi Naruto, dia lebih menderita ditinggalkan oleh kekasihnya semenjak SMP dibandingkan dengan mati secara perlahan oleh zat-zat kimia yang memasuki tubuhnya. Dia tidaklah bisa hidup tanpa seorang Uchiha Sasuke!

Setelah meminum obat, Naruto menidurkan kembali tubuhnya. Efek dari minum minuman alkohol terlalu banyak selama semalaman memang akan berpengaruh pada pagi harinya. Kepala Naruto serasa berat dan sakit hingga ingin pecah. Bahkan, melihat cahaya pun rasa mual secara berangsur menghampiri tubuhnya. Sial! Apakah ini yang namanya hidup enggan, matipun tak mampu? Naruto mulai berpikir jika dia sudah gila karena tubuhnya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan hidup mengenai dirinya dan Uchiha.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah punggung tangan. Jika Konoha bukanlah negeri yang berbasis kekaisaran pasti ini tidaklah akan terjadi. Sasuke tidak perlu naik tahta dan dirinya tidaklah perlu mengalah untuk Negeri ini. Dia tidak perlu merelakan Uchiha Sasuke untuk rakyat. Dia tidak perlu membiarkan dirinya menderita seperti ini karena telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang salah. Ia tidak perlu jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran jika Negara ini adalah negera demokratis atau liberal. Dia hanya perlu jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha kekasihnya di masa sekolah dulu.

Hidup memang terkadang tidak adil dan Naruto tahu itu semua. Dia tahu jika roda kehidupan terus berputar. Bahkan dia sudah tahu konsekuensinya dari awal jika jatuh cinta dengan seorang pangeran. Ia tahu semuanya akan seperti ini semenjak Sasuke memaksanya untuk bersetubuh, dan menerima cintanya. Ya, itulah yang membuat Naruto berat hati untuk melepaskan Sasuke. Di saat dirinya sudah membuka diri untuk obsesi Sasuke akan dirinya, dan bersiap diri jika dirinya dicap sebagai seorang tidak normal oleh para manusia awam, disitulah Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya, dan membiarkan dirinya terkurung di dalam rasa suka yang telah tumbuh untuk seorang Putra Mahkota.

Sasuke mencampakannya!

Bukan mencampakannya saja. Laki-laki yang lebih tua satu tahun dari Naruto, dan telah memperkosa Naruto pada saat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menginjakan bangku di kelas 3 SMP tanpa segan-segan meninggalkannya hanya untuk keseriusannya dalam mengejar jabatan di dalam negeri kekaisaran ini. Ini gila! Orang-orang pasti akan berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke. Namun, bagi Naruto Sasuke tidaklah gila. Bagi Namikaze, Uchiha telah melakukan segalanya dengan benar. Ia telah mengabdikan dirinya untuk rakyat. Namun, tetap saja, walaupun Naruto tahu ini benar, dia tetaplah tidak bisa menerima semuanya. Ia tidak menerima jika dirinya ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke walau mereka sudah berpisah selama enam bulan.

Televisi.

Hanya benda kotak yang selalu menyiarkan acara-acara beritalah yang bisa menghubungkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Selanjutnya, Naruto hanya bisa memandang Sasuke di dalam universitas dari kejauhan. Ia hanya bisa melihat pemuda Uchiha yang sedang dikelilingi oleh fans-fans-nya pada saat dirinya diam di belakang, dan berharap Sasuke memandang dirinya atau berharap dirinya dihampiri oleh Uchiha bungsu. Hahaha. Jangankan sekarang! Dahulu saja—sewaktu mereka berpacaran, dan Naruto sedang di dalam proses mencoba untuk jatuh cinta pada Sasuke—pemuda Uchiha tidaklah pernah menggandeng atau bermesraan dengan dirinya di depan umum. Sasuke hanya mempersiapkan sebuah tempat untuk mereka berdua, dan tempat tersebut tidaklah diketahui siapapun.

Harga diri!

Itulah yang pemuda Uchiha miliki selama dirinya berada di depan umum.

"Hiks.. hiks..," terdengar isakan tangis di dalam kamar sang Namikaze.

Semakin mengingat masa lalunya dengan Sasuke, rasa sakit semakin menghampiri hati Naruto. Sehingga, untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto meneteskan air mata dibalik punggung tangannya—semenjak dirinya ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke. Ia telah kalah. Dia telah kalah untuk bersabar dan menerima segalanya. Ia telah kalah dalam memahami kehidupan negeri kekaisaran moderen ini. Dia kalah terhadap kelogisannya. Layaknya Sasuke yang merebut hatinya, kehormatannya sebagai seorang pria, dan seiring tangisan ini, Naruto hanya bisa mengatakan…

_Bukan Negeri ini.._

_Bukan para fans-nya.._

_Bukan orang tuanya.._

_Sasuke adalah milikku!_

Obsesi seorang Namikaze akan Uchiha tidaklah dapat terelakan!

_Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk mendapatkanmu.._

_Bahkan.._

_Membuat seluruh rakyat menderita sekalipun!_

* * *

**Seme Wanna be!**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu, ItaKyuuIta, SasoDei, NagaGaa.**

**Rat: M**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Warn: OOC, Yaoi, Miss Typo, Pendek soalnya masih permulaan!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
**

* * *

Cahaya mentari pagi memasuki sebuah ruang kerja yang sebagian besar barang-barang di dalamnya bertema klasik dengan kayu sebagai bahan dasarnya. Setiap hal yang terdapat di dalam ruang kerja tersebut dilabeli oleh label kerajaan. Ya, walaupun ruang kerja yang sedang didiami oleh pemuda bermata onyx dengan model rambut emo ini nyaman dan mewah, tetap saja wajah Uchiha bungsu tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi keceriaan atau kesukaan.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Pemuda yang merupakan salah satu penyandang posisi terpenting di Konoha tidaklah pernah mengharapkan akan terkurung dengan aturan-aturan di dalam kerajaan. Ia hanya berharap bisa diakui oleh ayahnya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya sebagai pemuda berkompenten—bahkan untuk mengikuti aturan-aturan di dalam kerajaan sekalipun sebelum dirinya diangkat menjadi seorang putra mahkota. Namun, harapannya yang tinggi menjadi suatu yang sangat menyebalkan ketika harapan tersebut dikabulkan.

Sasuke yang tiba-tiba diangkat menjadi putra mahkota tentu menjadi suatu topik pembicaraan oleh orang-orang di dalam istana. Yap! Ini semua diakibatkan kakaknya yang keluar dari istana tanpa ijin dari siapapun. Kakaknya melarikan diri! Itachi Uchiha yang notabene kakak dari seorang Sasuke melarikan diri dengan cara sangat licik. Pemuda Uchiha tersebut memperlihatkan aibnya sebagai seorang putra mahkota pertama. Ia memperlihatkan pada umum jika dirinya menyukai seorang pria, walaupun pada faktanya seorang Itachi adalah seorang yang straight.

Diakibatkan kegilaan seorang Itachi, keluarganya yang diam di dalam kerajaan mendapatkan banyak masalah. Bahkan untuk menutupi masalah-masalah tersebut, kerajaan sampai mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk para wartawan dan paparazzi agar masalah ini tidaklah melebar dan meresahkan masyarakat. Namun, tetaplah permainan Itachi membuahkan hasil. Pada akhirnya, Uchiha sulung dikeluarkan dari istana dengan cara tidak hormat. Ia diasingkan untuk menjadi rakyat biasa, dan bekerja layaknya pemuda seumurannya. Tetapi, Itachi tidaklah keberatan. Seorang yang menyukai kebebasan ini sangatlah menikmati kehidupannya, walaupun adiknyalah yang menjadi korban, dan dirinya selalu dipermasalahkan di masyarakat umum.

Egois?

Bisa dikatakan itulah seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Keegoisan Itachi bukan hanya membuat malu keluarga kerajaan atau membuat dirinya dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang awam. Pemuda tersebut telah berhasil mewujudkan cita-cita adiknya untuk terlepas dari bayangan seorang Uchiha Itachi. Pemuda jenius yang merupakan putra mahkota pertama telah mundur dan melepaskan segala kemewahan kerajaan untuk adiknya. Ia telah memberikan adiknya apa yang telah dimilikinya selama ini. Ya, semua Itachi berikan karena dirinya tidaklah tahu jika obsesi seorang Sasuke telah berubah. Sasuke telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Ia hidup untuk kekasih yang sudah menjadi mantannya tersebut.

Sasuke menghela napas—berat. Ia menyandarkan punggung dan belakang kepalanya di kursi empuk untuk para boss-boss besar. Kenapa dia mesti merasa bersalah? Kenapa dirinya tidaklah bisa egois seperti dulu ketika menyangkut Naruto? Astaga! Rasa sakit hati, dan sedih selalu datang menghampiri Sasuke ketika dirinya menginjakan kaki di universitas. Ia selalu menatap Naruto yang seolah-olah menunggu dirinya dari kejauhan. Ia selalu melihat pemuda Namikaze tersebut seperti penuh harap agar dirinya datang menghampiri dan mengatakan 'semua akan baik-baik saja.'

Cinderella.

Terkadang Sasuke berhayal dirinya sebagai pangeran atau putra mahkota di negeri dongeng. Ia berharap dirinya menembus kerumunan para wanita yang meneriaki namanya untuk menghampiri Naruto. Ya, dia berhayal dirinya bersujud di depan Naruto atau memeluk pemuda tersebut dengan erat di depan banyak orang. Namun hayalan tetaplah hayalan. Dirinya adalah putra mahkota. Ia tidak bisa membuat kerajaan terluka setelah peristiwa kakaknya. Cukup kakaknya yang menorehkan aib. Dirinya tidaklah membuat ibunya semakin bersedih, dan ayahnya yang baik semakin kecewa.

Sasuke tidaklah tahu harus sejauh mana dirinya membenci Itachi Uchiha. Dia tidak tahu sampai mana dirinya bisa melupakan Naruto. Apa yang Sasuke tahu dirinya adalah putra mahkota. Dirinya adalah tumpuan keluarga. Dirinya adalah harapan untuk para rakyat. Dirinya tidaklah boleh mengecewakan. Ya, apapun yang terjadi Sasuke akan terus membela kerajaan, mencoba melupakan semua masa lalunya, dan terus mengingatkan dirinya jika dirinya adalah seorang pengganti Itachi Uchiha, putra mahkota!

Sasuke menatap foto di atas meja depannya. Foto dirinya dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengambil foto tersebut dan mengeluarkan lembaran fotonya dari dalam frame.

Pandang..

Pandang..

Sasuke memandang fotonya yang sedang saling berangkulan dengan Naruto—mesra.

Sasuke mengelus wajah Naruto di dalam foto tersebut. Ia tahu ini tidaklah adil untuk pemuda Namikaze tersebut. Dirinya telah mencampakan Naruto setelah melakukan banyak hal pada pemuda tersebut. Dirinya benar-benar membuat orang yang dicintainya sebagai sampah. Namun, Sasuke tahu Naruto pasti mengerti. Sasuke tahu pemuda yang pantang menyerah, dan baik hati tersebut bisa hidup tanpa dirinya dengan baik.

Ya Sasuke tahu.

"Aku mencintaimu..," kata Sasuke dengan senyuman miris di saat matanya menatap foto di tangannya dengan tatapan sembab. "Aku sangat mencintaimu..," lanjutnya sembari mengecup foto tersebut—lembut. "Akupun gila karena semua ini…," Sasuke tertawa kecil—membayangkan masa lalunya dengan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. "Tetapi aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku karena akupun tidak bisa membohongi seluruh dunia hanya untuk diriku." Sasuke memeluk foto tersebut. "Maaf, Nar.. Maaf…" Sasuke semakin memeluk erat foto tersebut.

_Karena.._

"—aku tidak bisa menjadi kakakku..," kata pemuda Uchiha sebelum memasukan foto tersebut ke dalam mesin pemotong kertas dan meninggalkan masa lalunya di belakang sana dengan luka yang dia harapkan segera terobati oleh kerjaan-kerjaan kerajaan yang menantinya di hari ke depannya.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Rumah Sakit…_

_Central Konoha…_

"Jadi bagaimana dengan keadaan adik saya, Dok?"

Gadis berambut pirang—bergelombang—memandang pria berbaju jas putih a la dokter di depannya. Wajahnya yang cantik memperlihatkan kehawatiran ketika di sebelahnya terdapat sepupunya yang terus memegang tangannya—erat. Gadis tersebut hanyalah seorang guru SD ketika biaya pengobatan untuk adiknya sangatlah mahal. Ya, bisa dibilang gadis tersebut tidaklah cukup mempunyai uang untuk menyewa seorang dokter dari rumah sakit atau mengirimkan adik terkecilnya ke luar negeri.

Sang dokter menghela napas. Ia memandang gadis di depannya dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan 'semuanya tidak baik-baik saja.'

Hanya dengan pandangan sang dokter ketegaran Temari atau gadis berambut pirang tersebut hancur. Ia tahu hari ini akan tahu dirinya tidaklah akan bisa menjaga adiknya, ketika sang adik kerap kali pingsan. Ini semua salahnya. Dia tidaklah bisa mendapatkan uang untuk pengobatan adik terkecilnya. Ini salahnya… Temari menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia menangis di depan sang dokter, ketika sepupunya yang memiliki rambut merah langsung mendekapnya, dan menenangkan dirinya, ketika air matanya pun tidak dapat tertahankan untuk jatuh ke atas rambut pirang kakaknya.

"Gaara suka berlari..," lirih Temari di saat wajahnya terbenam di dada sepupunya yang memiliki wajah seperti anak kecil, dengan mata hijau—cemerlang, walaupun kesedihan masih terlihat di dalamnya.

Sasori mengelus punggung Temari. "Ya, aku tahu..," jawabnya—pelan sebelum mendekap Temari dengan erat.

.

.

Anak kecil berambut merah menatap sekeliling. Ia sangat bosan diam di dalam rumah sakit. Setiap hari dirinya hanya menatap pepohonan dan rerumputan di taman rumah sakit. Ha—ah, sampai kapan dirinya seperti ini? Kenapa dirinya tidaklah dipulangkan saja? Gaara tahu jika dirinya hanya menghabiskan uang kakaknya jika diam di dalam rumah sakit. Dia tahu jika dirinya hanya merepotkan saja tanpa akan ada hasil yang baik pada akhirnya. Ya, walaupun orang-orang di sekitarnya mencoba untuk membohongi dirinya, jika semua baik-baik saja, namun Gaara tetaplah yang memiliki tubuh berpenyakit ini! Dia tahu pembengkakan pada jantungnya haruslah dioperasi dengan biaya yang tidak murah.

"Gaara..," terdengar suara seorang wanita yang membuat fokus Gaara akan kupu-kupu kecil berwarna putih yang hinggap di atas bunga hilang.

Gaara menatap Temari, kakaknya. "Kita boleh pulang?" tanyanya dengan wajah stoic, namun tetap menyimpan harapan disorot matanya.

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman tipis. Ia menghampiri Gaara yang duduk di atas kursi taman—panjang—dan duduk di samping Gaara. Sedangkan Sasori berdiri di samping Temari.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara—tidak suka dengan jawaban kakaknya.

"Kau di—

"Tetapi aku bosan!" sanggah Gaara dengan kesal.

Temari terdiam—tidak bisa berbicara. Ia menundukan kepala, tidak sanggup menatap wajah adiknya yang selalu keras kepala ketika menginginkan sesuatu.

Mulut Gaara membuka-tutup. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat kakaknya bersedih. Gaara hanya tidak ingin terus membebani kakaknya. Gaara hanya ingin pulang ke rumah, dan membiarkan semuanya berjalan wajar. Ia tidak mau kakaknya mengeluarkan uang hanya untuk biaya inap dirinya di saat dirinya tidaklah bisa disembuhkan. Bagaimana Gaara mengatakan semuanya pada Temari? Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada kakaknya karena Gaara tahu satu kata saja yang salah akan menyebabkan Temari semakin merasa bersalah pada dirinya.

Sasori menatap Gaara dan Temari secara bergantian. Sebagai anak kuliah pekerjaan apa yang bisa membuat dirinya bisa mendapatkan uang untuk pengobatan Gaara? Sasori menghela napas—berat. Tampaknya dia harus nekad untuk menyelamatkan sepupunya. Ya, dia harus bisa menurunkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Sasori untuk kesehatan Gaara.

Bahkan..

Menjual diri sekalipun.

"Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja, Gaara..," kata Sasori—menenangkan Gaara ketika kedua pasang mata sepupunya menatap dirinya dengan heran.

"—aku harus pastikan itu semua," lanjut Sasori—semakin membuat kedua sepupunya bingung.

.

.

Konan membuka sebuah ruangan di dalam kamar rumah sakit. Ia menatap ruangan cukup berdebu yang membuat dirinya sedikit terbatuk-batuk. Setelah selesai dengan batuknya, Konan menatap sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Ia melihat piagam, piala dan sertifikat penghargaan yang tidak terawat. Waw! Sungguh hebat orang yang memiliki ruangan ini, namun tampaknya gairah hidup pemilik ruangan ini telah menghilang dan menyebabkan dirinya malas untuk membersihkan ruangan perawatannya sekalipun.

"Nagato?" gumam Konan—memanggil sepupunya.

Langkah Konan semakin mendekat—masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja sepupunya. Ia terus mendekat ke arah sofa berwarna abu yang sedang ditiduri seseorang. Ha—ah, jadi ini dokter Nagato? Dokter brilliant yang dalam umur belasan sudah berhasil mengobati banyak orang dengan tangan dinginnya? Chk, chk, chk, Konan tidak percaya dokter yang dahulu begitu dikagumi oleh banyak pihak sudah tertidur pada waktu pagi hari. Dokter yang telah mendapatkan banyak penghargaan kini hanyalah seonggok manusia yang hanya bisa tidur di setiap waktunya.

Sungguh menyedihkan!

"Ini sangat bukan kau sekali..," gumam Konan sembari mengambil majalah yang menutup wajah Nagato, ketika terdapat pria berambut merah yang menjadi cover majalah tersebut.

Konan menatap cover majalah tersebut. Setelah itu, dia menghela napas—berat. "Kyuubi..," gumamnya sembari tersenyum sebelum menatap kembali Nagato dengan ekspresi kesal. "Orang di atas sofa ini jauh sekali dengan dirimu," gumam Konan pada dirinya sendiri.

"—Sangat jauh."

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

Mhm… ini tuh beberapa bagian didapat dari buku, komik, dan lain-lain. Jadi gado-gado ceritanya. Ada humor, angst, dan lain-lain.. Ya, biasa ada tragis juga~ Khas Taz kan tahu ceritanya? Oke, dinanti chapter selanjutnya atau nggak usah dilanjutin? #ngek.

Suka tidak suka tolong review~


End file.
